


Your Half-Demon Neighbor Needs a Daddy

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gonewildaudio, Half-Demon, Halloween, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Tsunderes, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 7
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Half-Demon Neighbor Needs a Daddy

[F4M] Your Half-Demon Neighbor Needs a Daddy [Tsundere] [Cambion] [Neighbors to Lovers] [Monster Girls] [Be My Daddy!] [Fsub] [Petite] [Younger Woman] [Older Man] [Begging] [Making Her Cum in Your Lap] [BJ with Very Long Tongue] [First Time] [L-Bomb] [Creampie] [Gwalloween]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Note - At a certain point she starts to call the listener “sir,” but what she really wants to call him is “daddy”. She nearly slips up a few times, and I’ve written that in. You can change the amount of times that happens or how I’ve written it to be more natural for your style.

Trick or treat!

Hehehe. Sorry, neighbor, I couldn’t help myself. I saw you out on your porch reading and I knew I could spook you a little.

Isn’t it a little late to be out for trick-or-treaters, though?

Just enjoying the night? Do you still get anyone asking for candy this late?

Just college kids like me? Hmm…I don’t think I qualify as a ‘kid’.

Me? Well, I’m just getting back from a party. Hence the slutty angel costume. Its supposed to be kind of ironic, you know? The…girl with the little horns appearing all innocent. [sigh] 

(Still kind of down) No, the party was fun, you know? There was music and dancing and some beer and…yeah…I guess it was pretty good.

Well, I mean…yeah its fun, and there were great people there. Nothing bad happened, not really. It’s just…I have a hard time meeting people. To date I mean.

From that perspective, the night was kind of a huge failure. I couldn’t out-flirt the other girls and the guys that *were* into me were…well, it would be generous to call them immature. Oh, and of course I was terrified all night that I was going to run into one of those fanatics who’s always talking about getting rid of people like me.

Yeah, I guess I do feel a little bit down, but, what can you do?

(Kind of excited) Huh? Really? That would be great! (Fake calm) I..uh…I mean yeah, I wouldn’t mind sitting out here with you for a while. If you want.

I never really sit outside here at night. I guess it freaks me out a little. [laugh]

I grew up in the city. This the first time I’ve lived somewhere so…quiet. 

That’s kind of why I decided to move here for college, though. I needed a change, and this place had everything I wanted. And honestly it’s been pretty good. I’ve made some new friends here. Not a lot of them, but close ones, you know? And I mean…I met you…

(Suddenly nervous) I—I just meant that…you know…I could have moved next to a creeper or something, but instead, I ended up with a nice older guy. Someone reliable and dependable and smart and hand…I, um, what was I saying?

Yeah. And thank god you don’t mind coming over to help out with the mechanical and electrical stuff, either. You’ve saved me a ton of money.

I never mind helping you with computer stuff, either. I guess we do both kind of need each other. [laughs]

Sooo…what are you drinking?

Ooh, Bourbon! Can I…try some? I’ve never had it before.

What? I’m an adult. I can handle it.

[sipping noises]

[repeated coughs] Oh…that’s…smooth.

[laughs] Fine, it burned going down but…I do like how it tastes. Almost smokey.

Mostly I just end up drinking like white claws. I guess that must seem kind of childish to you…

Well, thank you for not judging my taste in liquor. [laughs] 

So, um…why are you all alone tonight?

N-no. I’m not judging or anything, I’m just curious. You’ve always been really nice to me. Seems like you would have a lot of friends.

Oh. That makes sense. I’m sorry things turned out like that, though.

My family? Um, well, there’s not much to tell. My mom died a year ago and I’ve never met my dad.

No, it’s all right. I didn’t really understand until I started going to school, but I guess my upbringing was kind of weird.

[sigh] Y-yeah. Um…I haven’t told you much about where I’m from…do you really want to know?

Yeah, I’d love to tell you anything you want to know, really. And also, yes, some hot chocolate would be great, thank you. 

[door opening and closing]

Wow. I never thought he’d ask *me* to just sit and chat with him. Maybe tonight isn’t a waste after all.

Maybe…maybe tonight could even be when it *finally* happens…he seems to really like checking me out in this skimpy angel outfit. [giggles]

He’s never batted an eye since he found out I was a monster girl. One of the first people that I’ve told that’s just treated me like…like a normal person. (Slightly forlorn) But…what if he finds out about the rest of my…heritage? He could really freak out…

I don’t know…maybe I should just go home. There’s no way a mature guy like him would…

[door opens and closes]

O-oh! 

Sorry, you just startled me. I was lost in my own thoughts I guess.

Ooo, thank you! You even put marshmallows in them. [giggles]

No, I think that’s sweet. It’s a very…um…dad thing to do. 

[laughs] I didn’t mean to imply you were old, just that…you cared, you know?

So you wanted to know about my family?

Um…so it’s a little bit weird. I don’t think anyone related to my mom is still alive. I think she was alone, like me. That was how they got her.

Well…um…you know how sometimes on the news you hear about those cults that like…worship demons and stuff? The police are always raiding the ones that do bad stuff…

Yeah, so…mom joined one of those. I don’t know why. I think it was just because they accepted her without judgment. She wasn’t used to it. It made her…vulnerable.

They weren’t really nice. They were just using her. They needed someone young and attractive and…fertile.

You…you know how “monster girls” seem to be really popular now? Like the models and sex workers and entertainers? Yeah, well, they…we, I guess…come from somewhere. Most of us are hybrids of humans and…well…monsters.

I know I don’t look like one. Not exactly, but…[sigh] 

I’m what they call a “cambion”. My dad was a demon. A real, honest to satan, demon. And he wasn’t cute or kind or suave like you see on tv or movies. He was just a ruthless monster…and my mom was supposed to be a sacrifice to him.

I…I guess he *used* her. I don’t know if she had a choice, but I doubt it. What I *do* know is that he must have liked her at least a little, because when my mom woke up, she was a little bit hurt but *everyone* else in the cult was dead. She just left. She never called the cops. She was too afraid to.

A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant…with me. She didn’t hesitate. She changed her name and moved to another city, a really big one where she could sort of lose herself. She never wanted to catch the attention of the cult or the police. And she really wanted to protect me.

Mom had some problems, but she really did love me. And she did her best to raise me. We didn’t always agree, but at least we had each other. Then…she got really sick. The doctors couldn’t figure out what it was. She only lived another six months. At least she didn’t suffer too much.

She never blamed me, ever, but…I think she got sick because of me. Something in me was…is…just wrong. I poisoned her when she carried me and it just took her a long time to die.

I inherited all of my mom’s stuff. And she had taken some old books from the cult that I sold and made a lot of money. Enough to get a house out here and go to college without any debt.

Yeah, so I guess I have enough security for now. But I’m so alone. I’ve even thought about going to find the cult again…maybe they’d accept me…even love me.

No! I don’t want that. I don’t want it at all! I want…I want to be *normal*! I want to be with good people and work and have fun and not be weird or have powers or any of it!

Y-yeah. I guess I do have some powers. I’m not like those cool girls with wings or cat-ears or whatever. I can’t really control it. Sometimes I see things that are about to happen. Other times I get angry and things just move around. I…I hate it. I hate being different.

[crying slightly] N-no. It’s fine. I guess I didn’t expect to talk about this tonight with you. I try not to think about this stuff, but it’s hard sometimes. 

You’re not the only person I’ve told. I have a few close friends who know, but even then I worry that someone will tell someone else. I’ve seen what happens to people like me when we get outed. 

I…I feel comfortable with you, though. I just…I just feel like you’d never betray or hurt me. I’ve felt like that since we met. Is that weird?

I mean…you…you’re not going to tell anyone, right? You’d never hurt me, would you? 

I…I guess I just need to hear you say it.

[relieved] Thank you. Of course I believe you I just…ugh. People can be terrible, you know? Back in the city, every now and then I’d get cornered by someone who said they wanted to “save” me from my heritage. Or worse, that they wanted me to join their little cult. I don’t want any part of that.

I just want to be a normal college girl. I want to get normal grades and drink sometimes and have fun and make mistakes and…and…I want…I need…

[sigh] S-sorry. I didn’t mean to get heavy tonight. You just invited me to your porch out of the kindness of your heart and you’re getting a lot of drama.

[sips, quiet neighborhood at night noises]

Thank you for listening. And not judging. I appreciate it.

What was I going to say? When I stopped? You, um…mean what I, uh…what I want?

T-this is really embarrassing but I guess…why stop now? [nervous laugh]

I…I kind of want someone…who…um…looks out for me, I guess. 

Yeah, like a protector but…not like I want someone to hold my hand when I cross the street or anything. I just want a nice, um, older man in my life. Someone who can maybe guide me a little about things that I don’t know. Someone I can trust. Someone who…who can teach me…things…someone like you, I guess.

You’re experienced and gentle, but stern and protective, too. I remember how you chased that weirdo away who followed me home. That made me feel so…so safe…and…cared for. And…and it turned me on. A lot.

No one had ever done anything like that for me before. Stood up for me or asked if I was okay afterwards.

Y-yeah…I guess…like a father-figure…but I feel like such a loser, though. I should be able to survive alone…

But you survive alone! You do great! You live out here and you work and you find time to help other people. And you’re always smiling and so…so kind to me…I can’t imagine someone like you being lonely.

Y-you get lonely? Really? 

I mean…it’s just hard to believe. I thought you weren’t dating because you weren’t interested. I bet a lot of women are interested in *you*, in any case. 

It’s different with me. I’m just a lot of drama and trouble. And I’m so…so needy!

It’s true, though. I need attention and affection and…I *really* need to get fucked. 

Wow, I am so sorry. That just like came out of me. I didn’t mean to be so…so…

[kissing and foreplay start here. As this goes on she becomes more and more aroused. This is the first time she’s ever been touched by someone who she really cares about and wants, so this is very intense for her.]

[kissing]

O-oh. Wow. That was quite the um…yeah…

[kissing]

More, please, sir…

[kissing]

Yes…yeah I called you sir…jeez this is…um…embarrassing…

[kissing]

God…this is so nice…but…you can do more than kiss me, if you want…

I mean you can touch my…oh…oh god…

Yes…you can take my top off…I don’t get cold that easy…[giggle]…and there’s no one out tonight. We can do anything we want on your porch and no one will ever know.

My…my tits are pretty small…do you like them?

R-really? You think they’re cute? But…but what about…oh god…

Yes…yes fuck put your hands on them…put them all over me…I want you so bad, da…sir…

[kissing]

Yes…kiss my neck…my…collarbone…my…fuck yes…kiss my tits…suck on them, please…suck…oh fuck…

Ah! [or other little noise/cry of surprise]

[Giggle] N-no…I don’t mind that you pulled me into your lap…I…was just surprised. I guess that I’m so small that you can pretty much do whatever you want to me, right? [soft laugh] I can feel how hard you are now, da-, er, sir…

[embarrassed] N-no…I wasn’t going to call you anything but sir…ahhh!

It’s…so hard to think when…you’re touching my tits like that…[giggle]

W-where is your other hand going? My thighs?

Oh fuck…yes it feels good you jerk. [laughs]

It would feel good if you moved it…you know…higher… 

Ahhh…don’t make me say it…it’s so…so…embarrassing…

Fuck…please...please touch my pussy, da…I mean sir…please

N-no, I wasn’t going to say anything else! Please!

Oh, oh my god that feels so good, sir!

Yes…you’re the first…I…I’ve never let anyone touch me there before…

I…I touch myself though…all the time…thinking of…of you…sir…

I know it’s weird but…ever since I moved next to you…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you…

I just…I just knew you would…oh fuck…oh…oh…oh fuck…you can’t just…slide your fingers…inside a girl while she’s…talking!

Fuck, fuck, fuck…that’s so good…I’m so close…I’m so close…please…don’t stop playing with my clit…sir

W-what? I…I don’t want to call you anything else. S-sir is fine…

N-no…I don’t…I mean…please don’t slow down…please let me cum…

Y-you won’t let me cum until I tell you? That’s…that’s so mean!

Fuck…I…I can’t…tell you…its…I’m…ashamed…

Okay…I want to call you…oh fuck…

I want you to be my…

Dadddddyyyyyyyyy!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting very hard, almost sobbing] Oh….oh…oh…that was…I…I can’t think…daddy…

Thank you…thank you…I’ve never cum that hard…ever…

I-is…is it really okay if I call you daddy? 

[giggles] Thank you, daddy.

I…I want to be a good girl for you. I want to make you happy. You’ve been so good to me and I just want to make you happy and satisfied. 

(A little bit more down) O-oh…I changed…I hadn’t noticed…

Y-yeah…its out of my control. When I get really emotional…angry or loving or just…like really turned on…my skin turns this ugly shade of gray and gets a little rougher and my eyes, they turn this freakish purple, and then my tongue gets kind of long, and these symbols appear all over my body. I don’t even know what they mean.

I know that I look like a monster. Every guy who’s ever seen me like this has said that I freak them out. I…I mean I don’t blame you if you want to stop. Its all right…

[kissing]

Oh. Do…do you really think I’m sexy like this? Really?

[laughs] Yeah, I guess…you’re still really hard. 

C-can I do something for you? 

Yeah, I want to make you feel good! What if I gave you, um, a blow job?

Yay!

Let me just hop down off your lap…and on my knees. [giggle]

It’s so naughty to be doing this on your porch…but its so quiet here. Mmmm…let me just unzip you and…ooooh.

Y-yeah, I mean…I’ve seen a cock before…on a screen…

This is so different, though. It feels so fucking hot in my hand…and hard…and…smooth and nice…I can’t wait to put it in my…

[bj noises start here]

Mmm…you taste…different than I expected…

So…good…so…fucking good…

I love that you’re letting me do this for you, daddy…

[giggle] Yeah, I’ve thought a *lot* about doing this for you. I guess I really have fallen pretty hard for you.

(Softer, sounding a little innocent) Do you like my long tongue wrapping around your shaft and balls, daddy?

Do you like having my tight wet mouth taking you in while my tongue squeezes and tastes you alllll over?

I bet no other girl has done anything like that for you…

I bet I can take all of you…[cough/gag]

Oh…its tough to get you that deep in my throat…hmm…I can do it…

[coughs again] I did it! For like a second. [giggles]

Thank you for understanding, daddy. I want to try again though, another time. If I practice really hard I bet I could deep throat you every day [giggles]

[bj stops here]

Hmm…why did you stop me?

Y-you want to fuck me? You mean like…real sex?

[laughs] Boy, I really sound like a pathetic virgin when I say stuff like that, don’t I? 

Thank you…yeah, so…if…if I get up on your lap again and on your hard cock…that will be my first time. 

No! I mean yes! I want that. So much! But…I have no idea what I’m doing so…I probably won’t be any good at it. Will…will you be okay with that?

Well, I mean you could probably find a more experienced woman who could give you exactly what you want…and its going to take me some time to learn how to please you, daddy. So…I mean…

[kissing noises]

[soft giggle] Yes, daddy, maybe I am over thinking it. 

I’m just going to straddle you and…oh fuck…somehow it looks bigger now…[nervous laughter]

A-all right, I’m going to spread myself and you can just guide yourself inside of meeeee…

[deep moan as head of cock enters her]

Fuck…you’re stretching me out so much, daddy! And…and only the tip has gone in…gotta…relax…

[moans as more enters her]

Oh…okay, almost…halfway…

[moans]

Fuck…almost…almost there…

[deep moan]

Y-yeah…I’m okay daddy. Nothing has ever been this deep inside of me before…I just…I just have to get used to you before I take…the rest…

Okay…[deep breath]

[final loud moan]

[panting] I…I did it, daddy! I took all of you…

Look how the sigils on my skin are just…glowing for you…I bet my eyes are really bright, too…

That means that I’m super turned on…and that…that I love you…

[sex noise starts here]

Fuck, I can’t believe…that I’m finally riding you…daddy…

[kissing noises]

Y-yes…please kiss me and feel me…all over…

I’m yours. I only want to make you happy. I want to be your good girl. I want that so much.

Am I doing it right, daddy? 

Fuck…yes…yes…please hold my hips like that…move me…

That’s so hot how you can lift me up and down your shaft…and just….just use me daddy…

Mmm...if you let me…I’ll do everything I can to make you happy…

Blowjobs…whenever you want…

You…you can cum all over me…

And…and you can cum in me any time…in any hole…

J-just…just please let me be your little girl…please…I need…I love…

Fuck…your cock is driving me *crazy* daddy…this is so much better…than I thought it would be…

Oh daddy, please…fuck, fuck, fuck you’re stretching me out so much!

Will you cum in me please, daddy?

P-please. I need your hot cum inside of me. Please.

I’m begging for you to fill me, daddy. Please please please please please…

[improv to orgasm]

[lots of panting]

[lots of kissing]

Fuck, daddy. You’re still kind of hard. I wish I could keep you inside of me like this forever. [laughs]

[moan softly as he is no longer inside of her]

There. I guess I can settle in your lap a little more comfortably now…mmm…

I feel so safe with your arms around me. I…I could really get used to this…

(Nervous) but…I mean…I’m not *crazy*…I know that we just like…had sex one time and I know that doesn’t mean anything more…I’m just saying that I really enjoyed…all of this…

[kissing noises]

R-really? You really want to be with me? Like…going steady?

Okay maybe that’s a really lame way to put it but…I mean just you and me…together…as a couple.

Yeah, I’d love that! And m-maybe one day…we could be more than that…if you wanted.

(Getting sleepy) Just let me…sit here a little longer…

You’ve made this half-demon girl feel totally safe and satisfied for the first time in her life. You deserve a little rest too…let me just pull this blanket over us…there…now we at least look decent in case anyone walks by. [laughs]

(Really fading now) Mmm…happy halloween to you too, daddy…


End file.
